


with her

by xXDelyriumXx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Marina and the Diamonds, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDelyriumXx/pseuds/xXDelyriumXx
Summary: ruby is dreading the idea of starting college, so garnet takes her to a local bar where she meets the mysterious and alluring sapphire, who is majoring to become a nurse practitioner. After coming to grips with her sexuality, ruby must learn to fully except herself alongside sapphire.





	1. Chapter 1

When alice fell, it was down rabbit hole. I envy her, because when I fell, it was far from down a rabbit hole. When i fell, it was for a girl with pretty white hair and a crystal blue gaze. One like ice water, that chilled my body and brought an icy sensation over me whenever i thought about her. When i fell, it was for girl. Her name, was Sapphire.

Six months ago  
Ruby sighed in frustration as she slammed out punches on the punching bag. The college freshman year was set to start in a little under a week, and she was so unprepared that she hadn’t even been to the campus. She stopped her feverish attack on the bag when her watch beeped loudly. 

She walked over to the linen rack and picked up a white towel and draped it over her shoulders. She had started going to go to boxing class to working off some of her extra flaming energy over six months ago, now it was the one thing she looked forward to twice every week. Her phone rang in the net pocket of her duffle bag as she sat down. It was her younger sister, rosalynne. Ruby grumbled mumbled under her breath about never getting any free time and answered her phone quickly, bringing it up to her ear.

“What is it?” Ruby sighed as she ran a hand over her face. “Mom says it's time to come home.” rosaline said in a mocking tone. “I know it's time to come home, i do have a watch.” Ruby said in an irritated voice. She hung up the phone and tossed it back into her open duffle bag. Home was the last place she wanted to go. She felt wrong there, almost as if she was the odd one out, the one jet black storm cloud on a fluffy white clouded sky. She had felt like this forever, this empty feeling in her chest when she sat at the dinner table with her family, or walked the hallways of her old high school, or even when was doing her early morning runs on the sidewalk.

Ruby picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she walked out of the gym. The sky had turned to a strange shade of orangish pink and the air carried an icy bite as it whistled through the dead leaves that clung to their branches. She shoved her headphones into her ears and turned the volume on her ipod up as high as it would go and started walking down the sidewalk. It was late September and the leaves had just started to change their color in majority, creating an almost picture perfect atmosphere. Children ran past her on the sidewalk engaging one another in a push and pull game of tag.

She watched them go, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips as she recalled her own childhood games before being popular was more important than happiness and before girls were girls and boy were boys. Ruby found herself lost in her thoughts as she walked and quickly, to her great disappointment, she realised that she had arrived in front of her house. She pulled her earbuds out of her ears and walked up to the door and opened it. Inside of the house next to the door was a staircase that lead to the upstairs bedrooms, and just below the stairs, the linen closet. It was a straight shot from there to the kitchen and just to the left a few feet from the front door, was the livingroom.

The inside of the house was cool from the open windows and carried the scent of fall and cooking food. Ruby turned and walked up the stairs going to her room, wishing to her lucky stars that hopefully she would be able to avoid the family till dinner. The inside of her room was dark and colored in shades of cinnamon, maroon, and black and clothes were scattered here and there. Ruby sighed and walked over to her nightstand and turned on the light, completely ignoring the ceiling fan. The sudden illumination of the room made her squint as she plopped down onto her bed making the springs creak. 

She reached over to her duffle bag and pulled out her laptop, turning it on and typing in the password. She opened up her tabs and pulled up youtube and stuffed her headphones into the headphone jack. She pulled up the first song in her history and let it pulse through her earbuds loudly. The lyrics rattled through her mind as she struggled to think as she pulled open google and went to hunting through the college she was attending homepage.

Ruby sighed in irritation as the chorus of headstrong ran through her brain. She didn’t even really want to go to college, but it was either that or lose the chance to stay in the house before she had her feet under her. Oh well, she thought, at least the campus looked nice. Her phone buzzed from her bag, but went unnoticed as she laid on her bed. Ruby pulled her earbuds out when her head started throbbing and rested her head back against the wall.

Her phone buzzed again from inside of her bag, startling her. She looked into her bag and smiled when she saw garnet’s name in the message box. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her sneaker covered feet firmly on the floor, reaching down to scoop up her phone and look at the message. Both were from garnet, asking if she was game to come hang out at the local bar. Ruby’s grin widened at the thought. She heard a knock and dropped her phone in surprise as her mother opened the door.

Ruby’s mother was a woman of short stature her face usually dawning a pinched expression. Her hair was thick, but unlike her daughter her skin was a tanned cream color where rubies was a dark mocha. They were almost completely different in every way, save their eyes, which harboured the same shade of reddish brown that shone almost dark red in the sunlight. “It’s dinner time.” she said as she stepped fully into ruby’s room. 

She sighed and closed her laptop roughly before she climbed out of bed. The walked into the kitchen in uninterrupted silence, rosalynne sat at the dinner table with her earbuds shoved into her ears, focusing completely on her phone. Ruby sat down roughly in a chair and set to tuning out anything that was about to be said to her. Her mother sat her plate down in front of her and left without a word to get her sisters and her own. 

She stared at her food and stabbed it absentmindedly with her fork. ‘The faster you eat, the faster you can blow this popsicle stand’ she thought to herself. She shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, indifferent to the burning sensation she received when it touched her tongue. The room was eventually filled with the sounds of forks and knives scraping against glass plates. Her mother cleared her throat and set her fork down. “Ruby, you are aware that you start school soon, right?” she asked, her brow pinched. Ruby sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Yeah i know, what about it?” she said kind of irritated her mother was going to bring up the subject. “Ruby, you haven’t even been to the campus yet.” her mother said as she lifted her glass to her lips. 

Ruby stiffened. ‘Shit’ she thought as she poked at her breaded chicken. “I'm gonna go tomorrow, don't worry.” she lied, staring down at her plate. Her mother just sighed and went back to eating, unwilling to continue. Ruby finished quickly and set her empty glass on her plate and set the dishes the sink. She ran the water on cold for a few moments and let it wade over the plate before eventually letting the water fall away completely and setting the plate down. She shut the water off a walked out of the kitchen. 

She ran up to her room and stepped inside, locking the door behind herself. The sun had almost set completely and left what little bit of the sky that it managed to color a deep shade of purple. Ruby grinned as she walked over to her window and opened it, shivering as the cool late autumn breeze blew through. She walked over to her closet and opened the door to change her clothes. She left her old clothing discarded in a pile at her feet and reached into the closet to yank a fresh dark tank top on it's hanger and throw it onto her bed. Next to follow was a red heavy flannel and a pair of khaki colored cargo pants. 

Ruby took off her head band and held it tightly in her hands. The only thing she had that had been gifted to her by her absent father. Her parents had separated when she was young, and Ruby only got to see him every now and again. She stepped out of the pile of clothes as walked over to her bed. It was going to get really cold later, so she considered opting out for a large sweat instead of a useless flannel and tank top, but chose the latter. ‘It's gonna be pretty warm in the bar anyway, so why the hell not.’ she thought, pulling the tank top over her head. 

She dressed quickly and pulled her shoes back on, before she grabbed her old bag and walked over to the window. After she tied her flannel securely around her waist, she placed a sneaker covered foot on the windowsill and climbed out and onto the roof. She walked slowly, leaning backwards to push against the slope of the roof as she descended. ‘Now to the tree’ she thought sternly as she eyed the branch she was going to jump to. She readied herself for the short leap and jumped, smiling when her hands firmly found their target and jerked her to a stop.

This wasn't the first time she had gotten out of the house like this. The climb down took a moment and she swung her body in the right direction to wrap one of her legs around the base of the branch and pull herself on top. The shimmy down the tree after that was easy and over quickly as her feet thudded heavily on the ground when she made it to the bottom. She smiled triumphantly and broke into a light jog until she got to the corner and stopped. She leaned against the light post and scanned the street for an approaching black mustang.   
She breathed in the fall air happily as a breeze pulled lightly at her hair. “Finally.” she mumbled as the car pulled up infront of her. Ruby threw open the door and climbed inside in a swift motion, grinning like a kid in a candy store. “You ready for this?” jasper said from the passenger seat. “You know i am!” ruby said excitedly. “Of course you would be.” jasper teased. “What's that supposed to mean.” ruby said with a glare. Jasper laughed. “You do know that the place we’re going is a gay bar right? For like, lesbians.” jasper asked.

Ruby sat in silence for a moment before she moved to jump into the front seat. “What do you mean?! I ain’t no dyke, you moron! Why the hell are we going to a gay bar?!!” ruby shrieked as she fought to strangle jasper. Jasper fought to keep her away and rolled her eyes. “Sit down rubix cube. Nobody said you had to go to get laid. You can just be a good sport about it and let the rest of us have a little fun.” ruby calmed slightly but didn’t stop glaring at jasper. No way in hell was she going to a gay bar. She could do sports pubs, regular bars, and maybe (if jasper did enough begging) a strip club. 

She sat steaming until garnet decided to add her input in the conversation. “Ruby, i know how close minded you are, but this could be a good experience for you.” she said in the tone a mother would you when trying to explain why they were going to a museum and not a water park. Ruby huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, still pissed off. Garnet smiled as she watched her in the rear view. “Besides, you might meet someone there that you’ll decide you like.” garnet teased lightly. Ruby scoffed, her face mirroring the disgust she was feeling. “Yeah, as if.” ruby said as she scrunched up her face.

They rest of the ride was spent avoid the subject of the club. When they weren’t talking about upcoming games, they were talking about past party’s gone wrong. Eventually they pulled into the parking lot of the bar, much to ruby’s dismay. The club didn’t look especially, how should ruby put it, eccentric? A neon white-blue sign read the word LIGHTS! Above the door and illuminated the space beneath.

Ruby wrinkled her nose at the sight and tilted her head in confusion. “This doesn’t look anything like a gay bar.” she said in confusion. What she had imagined was completely different. She had expected pride flags and lude pictures. Jasper rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded a lot like ‘stereotypical bitch’ under her breath. The walked to the door and stepped inside. 

The inside of the club was busy and filled with people having fun. Two girls kissed passionately and held hands in a booth. Ruby blushed as she watched them, and that's when she saw her. She sat with three other girls that ruby vaguely knew. The tallest of the group waved garnet over with a smile and a yell before draping her arm over one of the smaller girls with blue hair. Ruby followed garnet, never taking her eyes off the girl with white hair. When they made it to the table garnet pulled ruby closer to the girl and smiled widely. 

“Ruby, this is a friend of mine.” the girl girl smiled and moved half of her bangs aside so she could properly see her. “My names sapphire, it's a pleasure to meet you.” she said as she took one of ruby’s hand in her own. “M-m-my name is ruby.” she finally managed to say. Jasper watched ruby and started laughing and nudged garnet with her elbow. “She’s got it bad.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby spent the rest of that night staring at sapphire, watching how she moved almost like they were surrounded by water. They barely spoke more than a few words but where ever sapphire went, ruby was close behind.

“Hey ruby, get your head out of sapphire’s ass and come do some shots!” jasper called with a laugh. Ruby blushed and shot her the finger. “Screw you!” she shouted back with a glare. She walked back over to the table that jasper was at and pulled up a chair. “Hey ruby? Have you met Lapis yet?” Jasper asked as she layed an arm over lapis’s chair. Ruby thought for a second and then shook her head. She knew of lapis but she she didnt know her personally. Jasper nodded. “Well then, ruby this is lapis, she’s my girlfriend.” jasper said with a smile. Ruby squeeked and wobbled on her chair.

She steadied herself and then stared at jasper with a disbelieving look. “You're joking me right?” she said with a empty laugh. “you’re teasing me.” jasper grinned and shook her head. “Nope, me and lapis have been going out for a while now acutally.” she said as she nodded towards lapis.

Ruby looked between lapis and jasper before she shook her head. “Ok, im fine with that, ‘s none of my business anyway.” she said with a shrug. Ruby looked at her watch and swore colorfully. “Jasper i need to get back to my place of my mom will freak.” ruby said with a sigh. Jasper groaned. “I dont wanna take you! Get garnet or one of her people to take you.” ruby growled and fought the urge to hit jasper as she walked towards garnet.

“Hey-o G, i need a ride back to my place.” ruby said as she shoved her hands into her pockets. “I can take her!” the girl under garnet’s arm said. Garnet nodded and kissed the girls cheek. “Hurry back.” garnet said before she disappered into the crowd. The girl smiled at ruby. “My names pearl, is this the first time we’ve met?” pearl asked curiously. Ruby shrugged. “I’ve seen you with garnet at a game that we went to over the summer.”

Pearl snapped her fingers with realization and widened her smile. “So we have seen each other, i thought you looked vaguely familiar.” ruby shifted uncomfortably. “Um, yeah.” they walked out into the parking lot and then got in the car, all without exchanging another word. About one third a way through the drive ruby couldn’t handle the silence any longer.

“So, um, you're garnets girlfriend or something’ right?” ruby asked as her face flooded with warmth. Pearl looked over at ruby and smiled softly before quickly returning her eyes to the road. “Yes, i am.” pearl said with a matter-of-fact expression. “Have you known her long?” pearl asked. Ruby laughed. “Long? Me and garnet have been thick as thieves since we were in grade school.”

“I moved here from nevada when i was in about the sixth grade. And not surprisingly i caught crap because i'm a halfsy.” pearl eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the road. “Your mother is caucasian?” she asked, intrigued. Ruby shook her head no. “my dad is.” she shrugged. “It's not like he’s part of the picture. Mom moved me and my sisters here when she split with my dad.” ruby looked out the window. “One of the times i was in a fist fight with 2 boys who were in a different class as me and they had started tag teaming me, so garnet rushed over and helped me beat the daylights out of them, and we’ve been friend ever since.”

“How long have you known her?’’ ruby asked as she looked towards pearl. Pearl blushed and started smiling again. “I had just gotten out of dance studio with my sister, blue, and we were waiting for a train.” she said, her smile growing with each word. “I was about to get on the train when she tapped me on the shoulder and told me i was pretty. Then she handed me a slip of paper with her phone number on it and, my ballet flats, i had left them on the bench where blue and i was sitting.”

Ruby’s mouth was open as she listened, blushing like pearl was. It sounded horribly cliche, but it didn’t take away the emotion that pearl was able to work into her story without saying anything incredibly emotional. Ruby laughed and tried to rub the blush out of her cheeks. “That sounds like garnet, i guess.”

Slowly the car came to a stop in front of ruby’s house in the dark. “How do you know where i live?’’ ruby asked in confusion. Pearl laughed airily. “Garnet told me you would be wanting to go home soon, and she told me your address. She also gave me sapphires e-mail address, if you want it.” pearl mused. Ruby glared and unbuckled. “No way in hell.” she was about to close the door when she shook her head and opened the door a little wider. “Thanks for the ride pearl.” she said casually. Pearl nodded. “No problem.” ruby walked away and back to the tree, careful to make sure that all of the lights in the house were off, so she wouldn't be caught sneaking back in.

She shimmied her way up the tree and walked across the branch to room in front of her room. The jump between the branch and the tiles was a long one, but she readied herself and prayed that she didn't make to much noise when she landed. With no second thoughts, she threw herself forward and landed on the roof with a thud. Ruby froze and listened closely for someone to stir inside, thankful when no-one did. She walked slowly across the roof, making sure each foot was firmly in place before she took a step. Eventually she made her way to her window, thankful she had left it open.

The inside of her room was close to freezing but she didn't care. She pulled her snap back off and tossed it onto her desk not really caring where it went specifically. Ruby walked across the room and violently pulled off her shoes and then fell flat onto her bed, arching her back when she felt her laptop beneath her. She sighed and sat up and then pulled it out from beneath her. After she set it underneath her bed she weaseled her way in between the covers, not even caring about the window and the chilly breeze that came through it.

Surprisingly she fell asleep almost the second she closed her eyes, usually she had more trouble that required a fair amount of tossing and turning. As she slept she found herself dreaming about a room that was much to cold and was sparsely lit. ‘where the hell am i?’ ruby wondered in confusion as she walked around the room. Suddenly the dark room bled away into LIGHTS! And was filled with a sea of people. ‘Garnet!’ ruby called, cupping her hands around her mouth. The music was too loud for her to even hear herself. A hand grabbed hers lightly and started to pull her through the crowd. Ruby couldn't see who since it was to crowded but she followed anyway, willing to do anything to escape the suffocating crowd. When she broke free of the crowd she was alone.

‘Ruby, over here!’ sapphire said with an alluring smile as she motioned for ruby to follow her. A invisible Jasper shouted words of encouragement from the darker edges of the room. Ruby followed after sapphire in confusion. Suddenly she was shoved against a wall with sapphire pushing herself against ruby’s chest. ‘Don’t you think i'm pretty?’ sapphire asked with a smile. ‘S-sapphire? Are you okay? Maybe you’ve had a little too much to drink.’ ruby sputtered out as she tried to step away. Sapphire shook her head and kept on smiling. ‘You do think i'm pretty, i see how you're looking at me.’ sapphire said as she stood on her tip toes. ‘S-s-s-so what i-if i do?’ ruby asked as she blushed furiously.

‘So kiss me.’ sapphire said as she leaned closer. ‘What! N-no i'm not gay!’ ruby said as she pushed sapphire away. Sapphire stopped smiling and pulled away her bangs on one side to reveal she was crying. ‘So you don’t think i'm pretty’ sapphire said as she weeped. ‘No no no! I do think you're pretty but-’ sapphire cut her off. ‘Pretty enough to steal a kiss?’ sapphire asked as she wiped her tears.

Ruby looked around for any witnesses and then slowly nodded her head. ‘Pretty enough to kiss.’ she said as she looked away. ‘Then why won't you?’ sapphire asked. Ruby thought for a moment and then closed her eyes. ‘Maybe just once.’ ruby whispered. ‘Once is all i want.’ sapphire said as she leaned closer. Ruby leaned closer and softly pressed her lips to sapphires. The second she did, the entire crowd of dancers started laughing. ‘Dyke!’ ‘whore!’  
‘faggot!’ all of the voice shouted and laughed, each battling against each other. ‘N-no! I’M NOT GAY!’

Ruby shot up in her bed, groaning when she looked at her clock. It was only four in the morning. She had only been asleep for about three hours. Ruby sighed and pulled off her sweaty tank top, opting instead to sleep in her sports bra. The room was still freeing but ruby’s skin was flaming and her heart was beating a mile a minute. “That was some weird fuckin’ dream” ruby grumbled under breath. ‘It’s just stress’ ruby thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes. ‘Might as well try to go back to sleep’ she thought as she layed back down.  
‘I’ve gotta stop drinking before i go to bed.’  
______________________________________________________________________________

When ruby woke in the morning she had knots in her muscles from staying so tense the entire night. The combination of the strange dream with sapphire and the complete discomfort of lying in bed sleepless for so long had taken a toll on her mood and had left her feeling foul. ‘It doesn't help that i have to go to that goddamn college today too.’ she thought bitterly as she got dressed in her usual clothes. She pulled a black tank top on and the through on a light maroon jacket, not really caring with her pants and just pulled on a grey pair that she had found in the floor, it's not like they had been sitting in a trash can.

She grabbed her headband from her desk and pulled in on over her untamable curls. Ruby growled in irritation when her phone buzzed from her jeans from the night before. She pulled her phone out of the jean’s pocket and opened the message not surprised when she saw it was jasper. She didn't bother answering and just tossed her phone to her bed and finished getting ready. When she was done she picked her phone back and stuffed it into her pocket and walked downstairs. The kitchen was empty, which was unusual since this was about the time that they would be having breakfast.

Ruby shrugged and walked out the door. She didn't know where exactly she was going but wherever it was, it was probably better than her place. ‘Might as well go to that damn college.’ ruby thought to herself with a sigh. It was to far to walk, so she would have to take a bus, but other than that the school wasn't too far out of the way. Ruby walked to the bus stop and sat on the bench, bouncing her leg impatiently. Eventually the bus pulled up infront of the stop and opened the door.

“Finally.” ruby mumbled under her breath as she walked up the steps. She sat in the set in the very back corner so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone and shoved her headphones in her ear. She didn’t know why but she found herself hung up on the song ‘Horizon’ by luna blake. She couldn't find a music video for the life of her but the song sounded really mellow and seemed to fit the way she felt. The bus made it's way through the town and to the school. Ruby got off the bus and walked onto the campus. Right away she recognized how the pictures didn’t do it justice.

As she walked along the path that led next to a large flowing stream of water the cool breeze pulled her free curls into her face and made her smile. Then she saw her sitting it the cool shade on a bench, reading a book. Ruby froze in place and watched as sapphire tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continue reading. ‘Go say something, moron!’ she thought to herself forcefully. She swallowed thickly and stayed stuck in place. Ruby looked away and began walking towards the bench.

“H-hey sapphire.” ruby said as she stood in front of her. ‘Nice one dumbass.’ ruby thought to herself in embarrassment. Sapphire looked up and smiled widely. ‘Ruby! How nice to see you again.” sapphire said as she stood. “What are you doing on campus?’’ sapphire asked curiously. Ruby readied herself to respond. “I’m going to go to school here.” she managed to finally say.  
Sapphire laughed and made ruby’s heart skip a beat. “I thought so. Why don't i show you around then?” sapphire offered as she held out her hand. Ruby nodded almost immediately and looked at sapphire outstretched hand uneasily. Sapphire laughed at took ruby’s hand in hers and began walking. “Dont worry, im nice.” sapphire said as she pulled ruby along. “I don't doubt that for a moment.” ruby whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! did you miss me? i hope you guys like this new chapter that i've put together for you guys, chapter three will be up tomorrow, just so you know. if you have any questions of comments or if you want to ask about beta reading, you can reach me at my tumblr lapis-mylazuli. lots of love XOXO


	3. 3

Sapphire walked ruby through the campus never missing a beat as they looked at everything. Ruby found herself caught up in sapphire’s smile and laugh as she added her own thoughts into the different parts of campus. “That's the dorms.” sapphire said as she pointed towards a set or rectangle buildings. “I live in the dorms but i have dinner with my mother. I would love for you to meet her, although she doesn’t like very many of my friends.” sapphire said with a frown. Eventually they came to a stop where they had started. “And that everything, i imagine.” sapphire said. She sounded a bit sad about it, like she thought that she could make it go on forever. “Does that mean you’ll have to leave now?” sapphire asked as she took her hand back.

Ruby shook her head no. “no i can stay, if that's what you want.” ruby offered. Sapphire smiled and nodded. “I would like that a lot actually.” the entire trip around campus had taken about three hours and ruby feet were a little sore, but sapphire seemed to be completely unfazed. “Where would you like to go back to?” sapphire asked with a smile. Ruby thought for a moment before she just shook her head, having no exact answer. “It’s almost lunch time, so why don’t we go get something to eat, or whatever?” ruby asked, shoving her hands into her pockets. “That sounds great. I actually work at a coffee shop that close to here, and they have pretty okay food.” sapphire said with a grin.

“It sounds great.” ruby said as she blushed. “So it’s a date then.” sapphire said as she took ruby’s hand again. Ruby’s mouth gaped as she heavily considered denying that is was, but found herself unable to. “I need to stop at dorm first, if that’s alright.” sapphire said as they began walking, this time, though, instead of ruby trailing behind sapphire as she lead her around the campus, they walked side by side. “That's fine.” ruby said as her face flushed red again. The walk to sapphire dorm was a short one and left the standing infront of sapphire door. “My roommate is out of town, so you can come if you’d like.” sapphire offered as she opened the door. Ruby looked inside and started sweating nervously. “O-okay.” ruby said as she followed after her. 

“I'm just going to get changed in the bathroom, so have a seat wherever.” sapphire said with a dismissive wave as she walked to her clean laundry bin. Ruby wordlessly sat down on the bed  
that appeared to be sapphires. The dorm room was almost cliche-ly decorated, lit by mostly fairly lights and a few pastel lamps. A painting of a galaxy colored diamond hung above sapphires bed and added onto the rooms color. About five minutes later, sapphire came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and a flannel shirt wrapped around her white shirt that was tucked in her jean shorts. She had changed her school shoes in favor of a pair of pink sandals.

“What do you think?” sapphire asked as she spun in a circle to give ruby a 360 view. Ruby nodded and looked away, trying to keep her thoughts clear. “You look nice.” ruby said as she stood. “Ready to go?” ruby asked as she walked to the door. Sapphire nodded. The walked to to the coffee shop from the campus, much to ruby’s dismay, and made her even more eager to get there, since she was hungry from not eating breakfast. The inside of the shop smelled like heaven on earth, The scent of coffees and cakes mixing in the air. “Hey lapis.” sapphire said as she waved to a girl with blue hair. “Hey pearl.” sapphire walked to the counter with a smile. “Oh, hey sapphire.” lapis said with a grin. Lapis looked tired but was still smiling nonetheless. There was a certain enthusiastic spark about her attitude that seemed to radiate from her. “Isn’t this the girl that jasper brought along to the bar last night?” lapis asked as she looked ruby over. Sapphire nodded. “Yeah, this is ruby.” 

Pearl rang up the last customer in her line and walked over to where lapis was standing. “Hey ruby, hey sapphire.” pearl said with a smile. “What are you doing here sapphire? your shift doesn’t start until five fifteen.” pearl asked. Sapphire laughed. “Well, me and ruby were hungry after we walked around the college campus and we decided to come here for lunch.” lapis nodded. “Oh, alright. What would you like?” lapis asked as pearl walked back to her original spot. Sapphire looked up at the menu, and placed her fingers on her chin, deciding. “Hmm, how about a vanilla cappuccino and a slice of cheese pizza, To stay.” sapphire chose with a smile. “How about you ruby?” sapphire asked. 

Ruby thought and shrugged. “A cinnamon latte with whipped cream and a slice of a ham and cheese sandwich.” ruby said as she started to pull her wallet out of her pocket. “Would you like your sandwich cold or hot?” lapis asked as she typed in the order. “Cold.” ruby said. Lapis nodded and look to sapphire. 

“That’ll be $8.35.” sapphire started to reach into her bag but ruby stopped her. “Don't worry, i'll pay for yours, since you showed me around the campus.” ruby said with a smile. “Oh ok.” sapphire said as she stopped. Lapis shrugged. “your total is $15.45.” ruby nodded and pulled out a twenty and handed it to lapis. Lapis counted out ruby’s change and handed it back to her. “Your change is $4.55, Your order will be ready in a moment, we’ll call your name when it's ready.” sapphire smiled. “Thanks lapis.” she waved goodbye and walked over to one of the open booths and sat down.

“You didn't have to pay for us both, ruby.” sapphire said as soon as they got situated. Ruby smiled as her cheeks flushed slightly. “I know i didn't, but i wanted to. You can consider it my thankyou if you want.” ruby said with a laugh. Sapphire returned her smile. “So what made you decide to come to this college, when there are so many others in maryland?” sapphire asked. Ruby thought for a moment, careful how she worded her reply. “Well, i wanted to stay close to home so i could keep living with my mom and my little sister, so i wouldn't have to pay the extra for dorms.” ruby said as she sat back against the seat. Sapphire nodded in understanding.

“What's your major then?” she asked. “Sports. I’m on the football team with garnet. What’s yours?” ruby asked sapphire. “I'm actually studying to be a nurse. I’ve always wanted to be able to help people since i was really small.” sapphire said with a laugh. “Ruby and sapphire!” lapis called from the counter. Hearing their names made them both jump and then start laughing at how caught up they had gotten in such a short conversation. They both stood and walked to the counter to retrieve their food. When they finally got back to the table sapphire found herself laughing. “What’s funny?” ruby asked in confusion. Sapphire shook her head and quieted herself. “Nothing, this just all feels like a really cheesy film.” sapphire said as she motioned around the shop. Ruby laughed. “I guess it does.” 

When they finished their food they grabbed their drinks and walked to the door to leave. When they got outside ruby shivered as she noticed how different the temperature was from inside of the coffee shop. ‘Jenny’s.’ Ruby thought with a nod. ‘I'm gonna have to remember this place.’ she thought with a smile. Ruby took sapphires hand as they started walking down the sidewalk. “Hey ruby,” sapphire said as soon as they found their pace. “Yeah sapphire?” ruby asked. “I had lots of fun today. Thanks for agreeing to come out and have lunch.” sapphire said as she lean against ruby’s side. Ruby smiled. “No problem sapphire, i had a lot of fun today too.” 

“Do you have anything to do tomorrow?” sapphire asked, hope coloring her voice. Ruby’s smiled widened at how eager she sounded. “Actually i don't.” she said. “Well then call me.” sapphire said as she pulled away. “Can i see your phone?” sapphire asked. Ruby nodded and pulled out her phone and handed it to sapphire. “Thanks.” sapphire said as she typed in her phone number. When they had gotten to a bus stop sapphire stood next to the road as she waited. “Thank you again ruby, i hope i get to see again soon.” sapphire leaned up on her tip toes and lightly cupped ruby jaw in her small hand and kissed her lightly on the lips as the bus pulled up. “Bye.” sapphire whispered as she turned and got on the bus. Ruby’s eyes were wide as the bus drove away. “Bye.” ruby mouthed, not surprised when her voice failed to make any sound. 

She walked back and sat down when she collided with the bench and put her head in her hands. She felt like her lungs were empty, even though she was breathing easily. Her heart beat so quickly she could barely feel it, so much so at moments she worried it had stopped. ‘I wonder if anyone else has ever gotten the chance to feel this way about a pretty girl named sapphire.’ ruby wondered as she pulled out her phone to stare at the number. Suddenly one of the lines from a song she couldn’t remember the name of echoed through her mind. ‘You tower over me, you are sky and i am sea. You tower over me, but we could be the horizon.’  
‘Yeah,’ ruby thought. ‘That's how i feel’  
______________________________________________________________________________

Sapphire sat on the bus, her heart beating a mile a minute. ‘I can't believe i just did that!’ she thought as she breathed slowly in and out through her mouth. The entire day had been so much fun and she just couldn’t help herself. She sighed and rested her head in her hands. ‘I might have just ruined any chance i had with her.’ sapphire thought as her eyes teared. Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket and startled her out of her daze. She pulled out her phone and froze when she saw it was ruby. ‘Just look at the message sapphire.’ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and opened the message taking a deep breath before she looked. ‘Goodnight sapphire’ sapphires face flushed when she read it. ‘Does this mean she’s not mad?’ she wonder as she leaned against the bus seat in semi relief. ‘Goodnight’ she typed. She was reluctant to send it, just in case the message ruby had sent her had been in error. She closed her eyes and shook her head at how much she was overreacting and hit send and turned off her phone. Her lips tingled as she tried to draw back every memory of the moment. After a few minutes of trying she just smiled and touched her lips. ‘She tastes like cinnamon.’ she thought as a bubbly feeling filled her chest. ‘I can't wait for tomorrow.’  
______________________________________________________________________________

When ruby got home that night she felt light headed, like she had spent to night in a helium filled room. During dinner ruby couldn't even bring herself to cause a fuss over her mother's constant belittling. Her sister watched her float through the meal and then through the rest of the night with confusion since this was far from ruby’s usual behavior. “Hey sis? What’s up with you tonight?” rosalynne asked as she watched her. “Nothing, i guess i'm just not feeling like being in a bad mood today.” ruby said with a shrug as she walked upstairs into her room.

When ruby was safely in her room she walked to her bed and layed down. She pulled out her phone and opened up her message board and started to text sapphire. ‘Society be damned.’ ruby thought as she typed. ‘Hey sapphire, i want to go on a real date tomorrow, ok?’ she sent the message and set her phone down on her chest, ecstatic when it buzzed only a moment later. ‘That's sounds great ruby. I can’t wait. Where do u want to go?’ they talked late into the night until the had both fallen asleep, phone in hand.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning ruby woke up around seven with drool covering her pillow, much to her disgust. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before rushing out of bed with her shower supplies in hand. She tried as best she could to try and tame her unruly curls but found it impossible, instead she opted to just tried to make herself look and smell nice. She shaved her legs and under her arms, hissing angrily when she nicked her shin with the razor. After she washed her hair she climbed out of the shower and toweled off. She rubbed her hair fiercely and then brushed her teeth twice. She thought about putting on perfume before deciding that, that was taking it a little too far. In its place she just rubbed lotion on her hand and arms and put on deodorant.

When she made it back to her room she opened her window and shivered as the cool breeze met the bare skin on her torso that wasn't covered by her sports bra. She pulled her tank top over her head finished pulling on and let it settle on her waist. After hunting in her closet for about 15 minutes she found a pair of jeans without holes in them and slide the on. She tied a maroon hoodie around her waist and wrapped her headband around her wrist, choosing instead to wear a snapback. She grabbed one of her smaller old back packets and threw her wallet into it along with a pair of sandals incase she got tired of her sneakers. After a last minute decision she grabbed her small first aid kit and shoved it in as well.

As soon as she had zipped up her bag she grabbed her phone and walked out of the room. Unlike yesterday rosalynne and ruby’s mom were sitting at the breakfast table eating when ruby walked in. since rosalynne had school she had to eat at home. “Hey mom, i'm gonna spend the day at the college getting some of my classes sorted, ok?” ruby said as she stood next to the door. 

Her mother looked ruby up and down suspiciously before nodding in approval. “Be back in before curfew.” ruby nodded and smiled. She walked out the front door and found herself smiling like a child. She ran to the bus stop on the corner as quickly as she could. When she got to the stop she slowed to catch her breath as she waited. The bus pulled up slowly and opened the door, letting of a few people when it did. Ruby climbed up the stair and walked to the back of the bus and sat down. There weren’t many people on but it was enough to make ruby slightly edgy. The ride to the campus didn’t take long, about half way through ruby texted sapphire to see if she was awake. When she got a reply ruby couldn't have been more excited. 

As the bus came to a stop ruby gathered up her bag and walked to the front to get off. Her eyes were slightly heavy from staying up so late but it hardly mattered to her. Ruby smiled as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out. ‘The doors unlocked just come in when you get here’ ruby shook her head and smiled. She rushed to sapphire room and knocked before opening the door. Sapphire sat on her bed with a bowl of cereal, her white hair tied up into a messy bun, her bangs still covering her eyes. 

“Hey sapphire.” ruby said as she walked in. sapphire looked up and smiled. “Ruby!” sapphire said with a smile. “How's it going?” she asked as she ate another spoonful of lucky charms. Ruby shrugged. “ ‘s alright. So whats do you want to do? The sky’s the limit” ruby said with a laugh. Sapphire thought for a moment. “I want to go to the park, i love the swings there.” sapphire said before she drained the milk from her bowl. Ruby nodded. “Alright the park it is.” ruby said. Sapphire nodded, her face bright. “Just let me get on my clothes and then we’re good to go.” sapphire disappeared into the bathroom without another word. Ruby watched her go, completely caught up in her every movement. When sapphire was ready she took ruby’s hand and lead her out the door.

As they sat at the bus stop ruby found herself watching sapphire again. ‘Am i allowed to look at her like this?’ ruby wondered as she watched sapphires hair shift in the breeze. ‘Could it be so wrong when she’s just so nice to look at.’ ruby thought to herself. As the bus pulled up sapphire met ruby’s gaze and looked away blushing. They got on the bus and sat next to one another, sapphire leaning against ruby’s shoulder. ‘This is nice.’ sapphire thought as she shivered at ruby’s side. The bus ride was peaceful and quiet, save the soft music that played through the speakers. 

When they got to the park it was empty since all the kids were in school, but that was fine for ruby. Sapphire’s face lit up when she saw it and immediately ran to the merry-go-round and climbed on. “Ruby push me.” sapphire said as she laughed. Ruby laughed and ran forward to grab the chipping paint of the yellow merry-go-round bars and pushed. After a moment or so when it was spinning ruby jumped on as well. Sapphire laughed at every turn it made and went until her head hurt from the motion. When it eventually came to a stop they were holding each other and laughing so hard tears poured out of their eyes. 

When ruby managed to calm down she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up shakily and offered sapphire her hand. “I think i’m going to have to call you ‘laughy sapphy’ from now on.” ruby said with a chuckle. Sapphire shook her head and stood. “Call me whatever you like.” sapphire said. “Let’s go to the slide now.” ruby nodded and walked with her to the slide, both of them taking turns going down it. “Let’s try both going at once.” sapphire suggested as she climbed the ladder. Ruby nodded. “Whatever you’d like.” ruby agreed. As they went down the slide sapphire found herself giggling uncontrollably in ruby's lap. Ruby laughed as she watched sapphire, completely caught up her her smile.

They went down the slide a few more times before sapphire stood and took rubys hand, pulling her to her feet from the bottom of the slide. “I’m ready for the swings now.” sapphire said softly. Ruby nodded and smiled. “Whatever you’d like.” sapphire nodded and pulled her along to the slide. Sapphire started smiling again and let go of rubys hand to run ahead to the swing and jump into one. “Push me ruby!” sapphire said with a laugh as she started lazily swinging. Ruby ran behind sapphire swing and placed her hands firmly on sapphire hips and leaned over her shoulder. “Ready?” ruby whispered against the cold breeze. Sapphire nodded and shivered, whether from the cold or something else, ruby couldn’t tell. 

Ruby pushed sapphire off with a quick motion and pulled her back further when she came towards her. When sapphire was going at a moderate height ruby rushed to the open swing beside her and climbed in and started trying to catch up. Sapphire laughed and hollered with joy as the swung. After a few moments they were swinging in unison and laughing together. Sapphire reached out her hand to ruby and smiled when she took it. The sky was dark from the upcoming storm but by the way ruby and sapphire acted you would have thought that the sun was shining brightly without a cloud in the sky. 

When they had slowed to where the toes of sapphire sneakers dragged the dirt beneath her thunder rumbled quietly from the distance. Sapphire looked up towards the sky as if it had done her a disjustice by doing so. Ruby looked at her and pouted slightly, upset that sapphire wasn’t having fun all of a sudden. 

“We don't have to leave, y’know.” ruby said as she stood and walked in front of sapphire. “We can stay as long as you want.” sapphire shook her head and stood. “It’s going to rain.” suddenly, as if her words had summoned it, a few small droplets of water fell to the ground around them. Ruby shook her head. “That doesn’t mean anything.” she took a step forward and lifted her hand to cup sapphire’s jaw. “Ruby…” sapphire whispered. The she kissed her, the rain falling down around them and wetting the very things that had made them so happy only moments ago. Sapphire pulled back laughing. “Come on, we can go back to my place.” she called over the noise of the rain. Ruby nodded and ran alongside her to the covered bus stop. The second they were under the tin cover sapphire grabbed ruby’s face softly and kissed her lightly on the lips. As she sat on the bench she pulled ruby down to sit next to her. 

“Thank-you, ruby, i had so much fun” sapphire said as she laid her head on ruby’s shoulder. Ruby laughed. “What is it?” sapphire asked as she looked up. Ruby shook her head. “You say that like this is the last time we’ll ever do something like this.” ruby kissed sapphires cheek. “But as long as you want me to, i’ll take you wherever you want to go, and i’ll stay with you.” sapphire looked at ruby behind her bangs. “Do you mean that?” sapphire asked with a conflicting expression. Ruby nodded. “Why would i lie?” 

The bus pulled up to the stop and opened it's doors. “Come on, sapphy.” ruby said as she stood. Sapphire nodded. When they got on the bus they walked to the very last set of seats and sat down. Save two or three people, the bus was empty. Ruby laughed and pulled her bag in front of her. “I’m glad i brought a waterproof bag.” she said as she pulled out her phone and a pair of white headphones. Ruby offered sapphire a headphone which she took with a smile. “Anything in particular you would like, sapphy?” ruby asked. Sapphire nodded and stuck out her hand for the phone. Ruby handed it over without a second thought.

Sapphire quickly typed in the song on youtube and pulled it up. They sat in silence during the ride, listening to the song and watching as the downpour beat down harder. About half way through the song ruby was tapping her finger along with the beat. “What song is this?” ruby asked with interest. Sapphire smiled. “It’s called ‘Hands of Love’. It's by Miley Cyrus.” she answered. Ruby nodded. “I’ll have to remember it.” ruby said with a smile. They took turns choosing songs and the ride went on, both of them falling into their own world.

When the bus came to a stop ruby tucked her phone away into her bag and sat up. It was only about five but the sky was dark from the rain. Ruby and sapphire stepped off the bus and ran through the rain, laughing as they did. When they got to sapphire’s dorm room they were both wet from the downpour. Sapphire sighed and opened the door. The inside of the room was dark except for the window that let in the low light from the outside. Silhouettes of water droplets trailing down the window were projected onto sapphires bed and floor. Ruby reached for the light but was stopped by sapphire. “No, leave it off.” she said quietly. “Whatever you want.” ruby whispered as sapphire kissed her. 

They lost themselves in the trip away from the door, their lips and fingers intertwining as sapphire eased them onto the bed. She pulled off ruby’s snapback and laced her fingers through her hair, smiling when ruby tightened her hold around her. Ruby broke their kiss to trail her lips down sapphires jaw to place dark hickeys in the hollow of her throat. Sapphire sighed happily and pulled her light blue sweater over her head and threw it to the ground. Ruby shoved sapphire against her cool bedpost as she let her mouth continue it's assault and add hickeys to her collar bone. The silhouette that had once shone so softly on the bed had fallen on them and colored their figures with it's blue grey lighting. Ruby pushed sapphires bangs out of her face only to have sapphire squint her eyes tightly shut.

“I’m s-sorry sapphire.” ruby sputtered out as she pulled back, panting. “No no no!” sapphire said as she scrambled to return to ruby’s embrace. “I-i’m just worried you won't like what you’ll see…” sapphire trailed off. Ruby furrowed her brow in confusion. “Why wouldn’t i?” she asked. Sapphire hesitated. “When i was three, my mom and i got in a bad car accident. She only got a few broken ribs but i lost my sight in my eye and had to get it removed. My left eye’s fake.” she said with a watery laugh. Sapphire pulled away her bangs to show her. 

Ruby looked only for a moment before she shook her head. You could hardly notice the difference. “I still think you're beautiful.” she said with a smile. Sapphire laughed and kissed ruby as fiercely as she could. “I think you are too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! i know this was supposed to go up yesterday but i ended up being ill again, so i hope you forgive the slight delay. i'm thinking of starting on a more routine updating system for myself and all of my stories so stay tuned for that! and i really hope you all like my newest update. if you'd like me to write out the aftermath of the end of this chapter with ruby and sapphire let me know in the comment section, if enough people want me to i will write it out, but since it will be pretty lewd it will be uploaded on a my tumblr. if you have questions, comments, are interested in beta reading or you just wanna chat, you can reach me at my tumblr lapis-mylazuli. lots of love XOXO


	4. chapter 4

When ruby woke the next morning the rain had stopped and the clouds were gone. In their place was only sunlight and warmth. She sat up and looked around the room, relieved when she found sapphire, asleep right beside her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her, her smile widening when sapphire snuggled into her embrace. Ruby suddenly stiffened when she realized it was morning. ‘Shit, moms gonna kill me.’ ruby thought with a sigh. ‘But that doesn’t matter now.’ 

Sapphire rolled over to face ruby and opened her eyes. They sat in silence for a second, drinking in the moment and letting it settle into their minds. Sapphire smiled and hid her face while she blushed, the activities of the night before coming back to her. She was the first one to break the silence. 

“Does this mean we’re dating?” sapphire asked, her voice muffled by the pillow. Ruby thought for a moment, unsure of how to respond. ‘It’s not like i can keep saying i'm not gay.’ she thought as she put her head in her hands, her eyes watering. She violently rubbed her eyes and then smiled at sapphire. “Do you want us to be?” she asked. 

Sapphire pulled her face out of the pillow to look at ruby and nodded slowly. Ruby’s curious expression softened into an adoring one as she looked into sapphire gaze. She kissed sapphire slightly before sighing. “Sapphire i have something to tell you.” she said as she rested her head in her hands. Sapphire sat up and pulled the blanket higher to cover her chest, worry coloring her expression. “Whats wrong?”

Ruby look at sapphire and then out the window. “I don't exactly know how this sort of thing is supposed to work… before now the last thing i thought about was being gay and if my mom found out…” ruby trailed off. Sapphire smiled. “Is that all?” she asked. Ruby nodded, her expression sad. “Baby, i'm not exactly ‘out of the closet’ either. My mom has no idea and if she did, she’d freak, so i understand.” sapphire said as she took ruby’s hand. “So we’re in this together.”

Ruby nodded. “We should really get dressed.” ruby said with a laugh. Sapphires face flushed violently. “Um, yeah.” the girls scrambled to get out of bed and located their clothes. Sapphire sighed as she picked up her panties. They got dressed in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other when they thought they both weren’t looking. Ruby sighed and picked up her phone and turned it on, thankful that she didn’t have any messages from her mother. The clock on sapphire’s nightstand said it was about eight in the morning. ‘Maybe she hasn’t noticed?’ she thought.

“Ready to go baby?” sapphire asked as she stood next to the door. Ruby grabbed her bag and slipped her phone into her pocket. “Yeah, let's go.” the air outside was freezing and gave ruby goosebumps. “I have to sneak into my house…” ruby admitted as she held hands with sapphire. Sapphire laughed. “I have to go to classes, so how about you come pick me up at two?” she suggested with a smile. Ruby nodded eagerly. “I can't wait.” she said, returning her smile. Ruby kissed sapphire passionately before she left, trying to drag it out as long as she could. “Bye.” she whisper as she pulled back. “Bye.” sapphire said as she waved. Ruby boarded the bus and sat in her usual seat, waving goodbye as the bus pulled away. When she could not longer see sapphire she turned around to face the front and looked out the window. 

The bus ride felt like it took an eternity before it reached the stop near her house. When it did, Ruby sighed and gathered her bag as she got ready to leave. The walk to her house went fast as she hurried to get back in her room. She hurried up the tree and into her room, sighing in relief when she saw her door was still locked. Ruby pulled out her bed clothes and ran her fingers through her hair to look as though she had just gotten up and pulled on her pajamas. As soon as she was satisfied she unlocked her door and walked downstairs, happy when she saw her mother sitting at the table drinking coffee. 

Ruby dawned a sleepy expression and walked to the fridge. “You haven't left for work yet?” she asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. Her mother set down the paper she was reading and looked ruby over. “You haven’t gotten dressed yet?” she said with a disapproving voice. Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled. “I just woke up.” she said as she pulled a box of cereal and a bowl from the cabinet in front of her. 

Her mother scoffed. “As if that a excuse.” ruby shrugged and poured her breakfast into her bowl. “What will you be doing today, besides wasting time with your ‘friends’” her mother asked in a disgusted voice. Ruby sighed and clenched her teeth. “I’m actually thinking about going back to the college actually. I'm going to meet some of my teachers and find out what exactly i’ll be needing supply wise.” ruby said with an irritated voice. Her mother looked at her suspiciously as she sipped her coffee. 

“Why are you so interested in school all of a sudden?” she asked. Ruby thought for a moment for an excuse. “Because the faster i get all this over with the better.” she said. Her mother rolled her eyes, pacified. “I thought it was something like that.” she finished her coffee and put her cup in the sink before she turned to leave. “I have a meeting tonight so i’ll be out late, i’m sure you and your sister will be able to fend for yourselves?” she said as she opened the door. Ruby nodded, uninterested. 

She sighed with relief when she heard the door close behind her and relaxed her rigid muscles. Ruby put away the milk and cereal and brought her food to the table and reached in her pocket for her phone, sighing when she remembered she had left it in her room. She shrugged and took her food upstairs, shutting the door firmly behind herself. Ruby picked up her phone and abandoned her food on her desk in it's favor. Sapphire had sent her a message reminding her to get her at two and telling her to bring her bag. ‘Ok can’t wait’ she sent the message with a smile.

‘If i going to be here alone all day might as well listen to music.’ she walked over to her stereo and hooked up her ipod, typing in a few song names, including ‘Hands of Love’. When she got back to her bed garnet had sent her a message asking what she was doing later. Ruby bit her lip. ‘I can’t tell her i’m going to be with sapphire can i?’ she wondered. ‘What are you doing tonight?’ she messaged. ‘That a girl ruby, real smooth’ she thought to herself as she face palmed. Her phone buzzed in her hand. ‘Pearl and i are going halloween costume shopping and she was wondering if you’d like to come.’ 

Ruby thought for a moment. ‘Is it just going to be us?’ she asked. ‘You know what just call me’ she sent the message and waited. When her phone rang she answered automatically. “So what’s going on?” she asked as she rubbed her eyes. “Pearl and i are going costume shopping and she wanted you to come. We’re thinking about asking sapphire to come too.” she said before she yawned. “Are you free?” 

Ruby smiled. “I’m not sure yet, give me a second or so to find out.” ruby opened up her message board to sapphire. ‘Garnet wants us to go shopping with her and pearl wanna go?’ she sent the message with a smile. She checked her messages the moment her phone buzzed. ‘Sounds like fun.’ ruby grinned with excitement. “Sure thing G, it sounds like fun.” ruby said as she stood to retrieve her food. “What time do you want me over or are you picking me up?” she asked. There was some static on the other end of the line before garnet answered. “Do you know where pearl works?” garnet asked. “Yeah, at the coffee shop right?” she said, knowing fully where pearl worked. 

“Yeah, meet me there at 4:45.” ruby nodded. “I’ll be there.” garnet hung up and left ruby with a deadline, like usual. ‘Great,’ ruby thought. ‘Now i just need something to kill time.’  
______________________________________________________________________________

Around one, Ruby was bored out of her skull and bouncing a ball against the roof. ‘Might as well get ready, since i need to go pick up sapphire soon.’ she thought with a smile. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. In her frenzy for something to do she had tried to straightened the cultivated mess around the room, but failed horribly and though the room appeared slightly more in order, it was worse than before. She walked to her closet and dug out one of her muscle shirts and through it on her bed. ‘Crap it's friday isn’t it’ she thought. Two whole days of dealing with her sister. Thankfully her mother worked seven days a week.

She tossed a black pair of skinny jeans onto her bed with her top. After adjusted her headband she walked over to her clothes to get dressed. When she was ready she grabbed her bag and phone and walked out the room, locking the door behind herself. Ruby was about to leave when she stopped herself. ‘I need to write a note for rosalynne.’ she pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil from the junk drawer. ‘Rosalynne, mom will be out late for a meeting, i’m going to the college to work out my classes and teachers, so i’ll be back anytime. There’s food in the fridge, don't destroy the house, and please be mature. -ruby’ that's sounds fine. Ruby stuck the note to the fridge door with a magnet.

Ruby hurried out of the house and locked the door behind herself and jogged to the stop and got on the bus. The ride went quickly so when she got to the campus it was only about 1:40. She looked around the campus for any idea of when class she would be in. ruby pulled out her phone and texted sapphire. ‘What class are you in?’ she sent the message and shoved her phone her pocket. When she got a reply she retrieved her phone and opened the message. ‘Honors history’ ruby nodded and looked for a map. 

When she found one she noticed she wasn’t far and walked to the class and peaked in the window. The woman teaching the class was tall and looked to be in her late 20’s with curly pink hair, soft brown eyes and a prominent baby bump. When the bell rang she smiled and set the chalk on her desk and dismissed the class, reminding everyone of their weekend assignment. Students filed out of the class as fast as they could laughing and shouting, save sapphire who was putting away her books in a patient order. Ruby walked into the class and smiled when she got an uninterrupted view of sapphire. 

“Excuse me? Do you have this class.” the teacher asked with a curious voice. Ruby stiffened and turned with a smile. She thought for a moment and tried to remember. “Are you ms. rose?” she asked. Rose smiled and nodded. “I am, but i’m afraid i don't know who you are.” sapphire walked beside ruby and took her hand. “Having a conversation are we?” sapphire asked with a laugh. Ruby nodded and grinned. “My names ruby barren. I start school in a week or so.” ruby explained with a kind smile. Rose nodded and returned the smile. “Oh yes, now i remember, standard history.” 

Ruby nodded. Rose laughed and leaned against her desk. “So, how do you know one of my best and brightest student ruby?” she asked with curiosity. Ruby paused. “Ummm…” sapphire stopped her. “Don’t worry, rose is a friend of mine, pearls, and garnets.” sapphire said as she tightened her grip on ruby’s hand. “She’ll understand.” sapphire turned to acknowledge rose with a smile. “I’m ruby’s girlfriend, but you know how it is…” sapphire said as she looked towards the ground. Rose nodded and smiled warmly. “Don't worry ruby, sapphire, your secrets safe with me.” 

Ruby smiled. “Thankyou.” she said with a relieved expression. Ruby looked between sapphire and rose with a curious expression. “So how do you two know each other?” ruby asked. Rose laughed. “I’ve known sapphire for a while. Garnet and pearl introduced me to her on a unprofessional level during a christmas party. I’ve known pearl since we were much younger, since we used to live right next to each other as kids.” 

“Oh.” ruby said with a smile. Rose nodded. “Well it's been nice meeting to you ruby, but i have an appointment to make at the doctor's office, since i’m getting my ultrasound today.” she announced with a grin. Sapphire gasped. “Are you?! I didn’t know you were that far along!” sapphire said with a smile. Rose nodded. “21 weeks.” 

“Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?” ruby asked. Rose nodded again, resting a hand on her stomach. “I have a feeling it's a boy though.” sapphire’s grin widened. “What are you going to name him if he is a boy?” she asked. Rose smiled at her stomach fondly. “Greg and i were thinking ‘steven’.” suddenly rose’s phone beeped and made ruby jump. “Sorry, that's probably greg now.” rose packed up her bag and hugged sapphire goodbye. The girls watched her leave, both smiling at how happy she looked.

Sapphire leaned heavily against ruby’s side and sighed happily. “Where to now?” she asked as she looked up. Ruby smiled adoringly down at sapphire. “Well, we’re going halloween costume shopping with garnet and pearl at about four thirty or so, so we have a few hours to ourselves.” ruby said as she pulled sapphire close as pushed their foreheads together. Sapphire giggled and pulled away.

“Well then, let’s make use of our time wisely shall we?” she said as she pulled her hair out of her face. Ruby watched her walk out of the classroom, starstruck. She walked out of the classroom after sapphire. 

“Ready to go?” sapphire asked as she walked back to ruby’s side. Ruby nodded. “Let’s go back to your place.” ruby said as she took sapphires hand. Sapphire bit her lip, conflicted. “I guess my roommate won’t be back for a little while…”she trailed off. She shook her head and started smiling. “Yeah sure, let’s go.”

The room was exactly how they had left it that morning, slightly frenzied but still orderly. Ruby set her bag down in front of sapphires dress and pulled off her sneakers to set beside it. Sapphire walked over beside ruby and sat down beside her. Ruby looked down at her and blushed. “Tell me about your day.” ruby said as she moved to lay against sapphires pillow before pulling sapphire over to sit next to her. Sapphire thought for a moment. “It went just like any other day really, i went to my classes and did my work and…” sapphire trailed off, blushing. “And?” ruby asked. 

Sapphire sat up and turned to face ruby, settling herself between her legs. “And i waited for you to come and get me.” she said as she kissed ruby’s lips softly. Ruby kissed her back, trailing her tongue lazily over sapphires bottom lip. Her hands went around sapphire’s back and slipped under her shirt so she could press her fingers into sapphire’s cool skin. When sapphire pulled away for breath ruby sat up moved to let her rest against the pillows. After a moment or so she moved over the top of her and kissed her throat, giving extra affection to the tiny hickeys she had placed there the night before. 

Sapphire murmured quietly as she lightly grabbed ruby’s face to kiss her again. When sapphire tried to take her shirt off ruby shook her head and grabbed lightly at sapphire wrists, pulling them above her head and holding them softly against the pillow. “Not yet.” ruby whispered before she began kissing sapphire again. Suddenly the door opened and startled them both out of their activity.  
“Hey sapphire, im ba-” the girl stopped when her eyes settled on ruby and sapphire’s horrified faces. Her face flushed bright red as she brought one of her hands up to cover her eyes. “Um, well- this is awkward.” she said with an embarrassed smile. Sapphire nodded and hid her face in her hands. “Dahlia, this is ruby…’ sapphire said, her voice muffled by her hands. Ruby’s heart was beating a mile and minute and she barely registered that sapphire had spoke. “Um, yeah hi.” ruby said as she stood to grab her shoes and go wait outside. 

“Um, hey sapphy? Im just gonna go, uh- wait outside.” ruby said as she picked up her bag and moved for the door. Sapphire nodded and picked her head up out of her hands. “That would probably be for the best. I’ll meet you out there in a few minutes.” ruby nodded. Dahlia stepped away from the door, still wearing her embarrassed smile. “Nice meeting you ruby.” she said after she cleared her throat. Ruby nodded and stepped out the door. “You too dahlia.”   
______________________________________________________________________________

Sapphire waited until she was sure the door was firmly shut before she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to be as small as possible. “I'm sorry you had to see that…” sapphire said as she violently wiped away the tears she didn’t realise she had started crying. “Hey hey hey, it's ok sapphire, i'm not upset.” dahlia said as she rushed over to comfort sapphire. “You aren't?” sapphire asked. She shook her head and laughed. “Sapphire this is college, like college college. So no i’m not upset, beside it's not like i walked in on anything bad, you guys were just kissing.”

“So you're not mad that rubys a girl?” sapphire asked as she looked towards the door. Dahlia shook her head. “Are you happy sapphire?” she asked as she rested a hand on sapphire’s shoulder. Sapphire shook her head yes. “Then i wouldn't care if ruby was a freaking blue, because at the end of the day i’m not you, and that's not my business.” she said with a laugh. Sapphire laughed too. “I wish you could have met her under better circumstances.” sapphire lamented with a sigh. Dahlia shrugged. “Well i’m not dead or in a psychiatric ward yet, so how about a do-over?” she offered with a shrug.

Sapphire shook her head and laughed. “Maybe we could save the entire thing for another time but i would like to try to re establishment names again” dahlia nodded. “Sure whatevs’” she said as she stood to walk over to her bed and lay down. Sapphire smiled and walked outside to ruby who was listening to music, one of her knuckles bloody. Sapphire rushed over and took ruby’s injured hand in her own.

“Baby what happened?” sapphire asked as she examined the broken skin. Ruby shrugged. “I got a little upset and punched the building a few times , ‘s nothing to worry about.” she said, unfazed. Sapphire shook her head and kissed ruby’s knuckle, careful to avoid the breakage. “Let's go inside so i can patch you up.” she said as she stood. Ruby followed suit and walked behind sapphire back into her room. 

Dahlia watched them walk back into the room, concerned when sapphire ignored her and went straight over to her bed to grab the small first aid kit she had there. “Sorry dahlia, ruby got hurt so i have to clean her hand.” sapphire explained as she opened a package of wet wipes. “Oh.” she said, nodding. Ruby blushed and looked around the room for sapphires clock. When she found it she stiffened, they would have to leave in a few minutes. 

“Hey sapphire, it's almost time to go.” ruby said as she nodded towards the clock. Sapphire looked and sighed before wrapping ruby’s hand in gauze. “I think you might have fractured your knuckle, but i can't be sure without an x-ray.” she said as she stood. “We’ll have to do this another time, dahlia, we have to be somewhere at four thirty and the bus ride is going to take forever and a half.” sapphire said with a sigh before she thought for a moment and blushed. “So, um, how was the trip?” she asked as she pulled ruby up beside her. 

Dahlia smiled, before pulling up her sleeve to reveal a large white bandage that was stained with blood. “I got bit by a raccoon.” she said with a grin. Sapphire shook her head. “You got that checked out right?” sapphire said as she eyed the wrapping. Dahlia nodded and rolled her eyes. “I'm not a complete dumbass. I can't wait to tell you about the whole thing, marie found this really neat cave by the water and it was filled with all of the beautiful crystals, but the water was so high we couldn’t get to it, but i got pictures.” sapphire nodded. “Sounds neat. I’ll be back late, so don’t bother with ordering pizza unless you think you can eat it all yourself.” dahlia laughed. “I can do anything if i'm determined enough.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes but smiled. “Come on sapphy, were gonna be late.” ruby warned as she eyed the clock. Sapphire snapped and shook her head. “Right let's go.” she waved goodbye and walked out the door, not bothering to wait for ruby. Ruby laughed and followed after her waving goodbye to dahlia as a last second thought. 

Ruby caught up with sapphire and took her hand. “Well that was awkward.” she mumbled. Sapphire nodded and sighed. “Yes, but i'm glad she knows, and she’s not upset about it, so i'm happy.” they waited at the bus stop in silence until the bus pulled up and opened it's double doors with hiss. The inside of the bus was cold, unlike usual and had a few more people than it regularly did, not that sapphire and ruby minded all that much. When they got to there seats they heard a few rude snickers and names, but did their best to ignore them, unwilling to feed their fire.

After about half an hour the bus came to a stop in town, which they were both happy to get off at. The air was colder inside the bus than it was outside, which sapphire found amusing as they walked through the streets, dodging people who had begun their night routine a little early and passing alongside other couples. The coffee shop looked busy when ruby and sapphire stepped inside but everyone seems comfortable with the rate, neither over or underwhelmed by the people. Pearl looked over to the door when the bell rang and smiled when she saw it was ruby and sapphire before glancing at the clock above the door. 

“Hey lapis, i'm going to finish up my line and then clock out, are you going to be ok until topaz and lucy get here?” pearl asked as she handed change to one of the people in her line. Lapis nodded and gave a thumbs up. Something seemed off about her today, like she was in a bad mood or especially tired, but sapphire could put her finger on it. After a moment of trying she just shook her head.

“Come on ruby let's go sit and wait.” sapphire said as she motioned to an open bench by the door. Ruby nodded and walked with sapphire to sit down. Pearl moved through the line with surprising speed and set her station as closed, walking towards the apron rack to hang up her apron and visor cap. When she was done she picked up her jacket and walked over to sapphire and ruby. 

“Hey! You guys were a little early, did you come together?” pearl asked as she looked between the girls with a teasing smile. Sapphire shook her head no. “no we met up about a block from here actually.” sapphire lied with a convincing smile. Pearl face dropped a bit. “Oh, well that works too.” “do you guys wanna wait outside?” ruby asked as she stood and nodded towards the door. Pearl thought for a moment before nodding and starting towards the door. Sapphire began to follow her before ruby grabbed her arm.

“Why did you lie?” ruby asked, confused. Sapphire shrugged. “I’m just not ready for her to know, i didn’t think you would have a problem with it.” sapphire matter-of-factly. “Do you?” sapphire asked. Ruby shook her head no. “of course not, i just didn’t know why you lied is all.” they both followed after pearl and walked out the door. Pearl was sitting outside on her phone talking silently to garnet and rolling her eyes. She looked towards ruby and sapphire when they walked out but was careful that she didn’t look for too long, always careful to cast her gaze somewhere else.

“Ok, ok,- yes. Alright see you soon, i love you. Bye.” pearl pulled her phone away from her ear and ended the call with a sigh. “Garnet will be here in a minute or two, she got caught in traffic.” pearl explained as she pocketed her phone. “Oh.” ruby said as she leaned against the wall. After a few moments garnet pulled up in a black mustang and rolled down the window, grinning. “All right, let's get this show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! its october, my favorite time of the year (besides christmas) so that means a few halloween themed chapters to get everybody in the mood for being creepy, scary, sexy, or whatever. i mean you could be dat boi for all i care, and i would still love you ^-^ <3\. if you have any cute ideas for the future of with her or you just want to chat, hit me up on my tumblr lapis-mylazuli, the sign-up for beta reading is still open if you want to get sneak peaks before the chapter airs too. i hope your guy's month is going well and i will talk to you next time i upload, so lots of love XOXO!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is the first chapter of my newest fanfiction! i didnt know if i wanted to upload this or not so i picked the latter and here it is! i hope you all like it. for information about beta reading message me at my tumblr lapis-mylazuli.


End file.
